This invention relates to the DAP (Deformation of Aligned Phase of Nematic) type of liquid crystal displays.
Since the DAP type of liquid crystal displays utilizing double refraction of liquid crystals was invented by M. F. Shiekel et al in 1971, research activities have been directed to utilize successfully the peculiar characteristics for practical use which allows freedom in controlling or changing the displayed color by an applied voltage. It is also well known that the above described type has inherent deficiencies in that the observed color varies with different viewing angles (the color is same within a range of the viewing angle of .+-.5.degree.) and thus the viewing angle is very limited. For these reasons difficulties have been encountered in reducing the DAP type of liquid crystal displays into practical use.